Hollow
by CrimsonShadows
Summary: An angst oneshot about Kouga and Kagome. R&R. No flames please, but constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


**CrimsonShadows: Ok, this is a one-shot fic about Kouga and Kagome -for those of you who haven't guessed it, one-shots are just one chapter long stories-. I don't intend on writing more on this unless I get a decent amount of reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em. Although if I _did_... **

**Hollow**

Her body was trembling again. She was sweating from head to toe. How many nights had it been? How many times had she muttered out his name under her breath? Cried in her sleep? I couldn't stand it. He had broken her heart when he let himself get killed off by that pathetic excuse for a demon. She was still suffering from the initial shock when I found her. She didn't even recognize me when I first brought her here, to my den. She'd gotten a lot better during the day time, and she occassionally did smile, but at night... All the comfort in the world couldn't stop those tears.

Soon, that beautiful smile that I grew to love, wasn't there anymore. Her eyes didn't shine like they used to. She didn't feel anymore. Even though she didn't like to admit it, she was empty. Void of all emotions. She was hollow. I admit, when I first found her, I couldn't stop thinking about making her my woman. But after a few days... I couldn't even bring myself to put my arms around her small frame. It's not that I was disgusted by her, nor her to me. Just that the sight of her in such despair broke me.

A few days after I brought her to my den, she finally said my name. I remember it as clear as day. Her hair was greasey, her cheeks tear-stained, her clothes still just as ruffled and torn as the day I brought her here. But this woman had managed to say my name without hesitation; with recognition. The very next day, she smiled at me. Slowly, she started to warm up to me until one night she kissed me. The woman of my dreams actually kissed me. I thought my heart was going to pop out of my chest. But, much to my disappointment, it went downhill from there.

Shortly after that, she started to isolate herself from me. She still smiled and made polite conversation. But at night, she slept on the other side of the den. She wanted nothing to do with me, even though I'd given her space and time. I'd come to terms with the harsh fact that I'd known for a long time, but never accepted; She truly, with all her heart, did not love me. I wasn't going to push her into anything. I was not going to be like that. I was not going to be the reason for her tears at night. I wasn't going to be that man.

A year had passed since the loss of her beloved hanyou, and there was nothing I could do for her. I'd tried so hard for an entire year, that I'd become numb to my own pain. I'd never let her see how much she was hurting me. How many times had her soft voice called out to him? How many times had I wished it was me she was calling out to? How long had I been mezmerised by her dazzling eyes? Longed for her to love me? To accept me? It didn't matter. She was suffering, just as I was.

During the visit to his grave, I became aware of how deep her love for him really was. The demon slayer, monk, and kitsune had all been killed during the battle as well, but she didn't seem as upset with them as she was with Inuyasha. As I stared at the scene playing out before me, I began to wonder why she hadn't already left for her own home. Finally, the conclusion came to me; she was staying for him. She had no intentions of leaving this era without seeing him once more. Even if that meant her demise.

Now, it is the anniversary of my Kagome's death. It's been an entire year. An entire year since the will to live on left her. She did not commit suicide, she just let the depression drain the life out of her. For a whole year, I've waited for her. I've been waiting in vain, and I know that. But just as she was for her Inuyasha, I am for her. I placed flowers on both of their graves, I'm not disrespectful to the mutt, he died a good death. An honorable death. But stilll...he took her with him. Without her beautiful face infront of me, smiling, I'm empty. Hollow.

**CrimsonShadows: Ok, so... what did you think? I know it's a little different from what I've done in the past, but I still would like an opinion. Well, leave a review. Sorry if I sounded a little mean in the first note to you all. Later.**


End file.
